1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an improved tilt adjusting mechanism for a display which is suitable for electronic terminal devices such as electronic cash registers.
2. Background Art
FIG. 15 shows a conventional electronic cash register which includes a display 60 and a key board 61. Data is inputted using the key board 61 and then indicated on the display 60.
The display 60 is stationary on the cash register and impossible to tilt to a desired angular position at which the display faces an operator in alignment with his or her line-of-sight.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a tilting mechanism for a display which is suitable for an electronic terminal device such as electronic cash register.
According to one aspect of the invention, there is provided a display tilt adjusting apparatus which comprises: (a) a pivotal support member supporting a display unit pivotably within a given angular range; (b) a stay connected to the display unit; and (c) a stay holding mechanism holding the stay to keep a display surface of the display unit at a set angular position. The stay holding mechanism produces a given degree of resistance to movement of the stay in a first direction in which the display surface tilts rearward and keeps the stay free from the resistance in response to movement of the stay in a second direction opposite the first direction in which the display surface tilts frontward.
In the preferred mode of the invention, the stay is made of a strip member. The stay holding mechanism includes a holder, a sliding member, a roller, and an elastic member. The holder retains the sliding member, the roller, and the elastic member. The sliding member guides sliding movement of the stay in the first and second directions. The elastic member elastically presses the roller against the sliding member to form a nip therebetween through which the stay passes. The roller is supported by the holder to be movable in a third direction oriented at a given angle to the first and second directions in which the roller is responsive to the movement of the stay in the second direction to move to release the stay from the nip.
The holder of the stay holding mechanism includes a plate member having a major wall and side walls extending from the major wall substantially perpendicular to the major wall. The sliding member is attached to the major wall. The side walls has formed therein elongated holes through which the roller is inserted and which extend in the third direction. The elastic member is made of a spring connected to an end of the roller and a portion of the holder to urge the roller against the sliding member to form the nip through which the stay passes.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided an information terminal device which comprises: (a) a housing; (b) a display unit mounted on the housing pivotably within a given angular range; and (c) a display tilt adjusting mechanism. The display tilt adjusting mechanism includes a stay and a stay holding mechanism. The stay has a given length and is connected at one end to the display unit. The stay holding mechanism holds the stay to keep a display surface of the display unit at a set angular position, produces a given degree of resistance to movement of the stay in a first direction in which the display surface tilts rearward, and keeps the stay free from the resistance in response to movement of the stay in a second direction opposite the first direction in which the display surface tilts frontward